


Послание

by SilenaYa



Category: Torchwood
Genre: AU, Letters, M/M, OOC, POV Jack Harkness, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 17:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenaYa/pseuds/SilenaYa
Summary: Если ты выкинешь или разорвёшь это послание, не читая, я пойму. Правда, пойму тебя и не стану винить. Просто хотелось бы, чтоб ты знал о моих чувствах.





	Послание

      Мой милый Янто, я пишу это тебе, потому что осознал, что не могу больше ничего от тебя скрывать. Я слишком облажался, чтоб иметь право хоть что-то утаивать. Слишком сглупил, и потому ты чуть не умер, пытаясь доказать всем, и мне в том числе, что можешь прожить без любви. Это было очень храбро, ты знаешь, но недальновидно. Хотя бы потому, что это был напрасный риск. Всё можно было решить иначе…  
  
      Если ты выкинешь или разорвёшь это послание, не читая, я пойму. Правда, пойму тебя и не стану винить. Просто хотелось бы, чтоб ты знал о моих чувствах. О том, насколько дорог мне. И насколько нужен.  
  
      Наверное, я был слишком самоуверен, когда покинул тебя. Вас всех. Я и не задумывался, к чему это может привести, и теперь жалею о произошедшем. Я не думал, что тебе будет так трудно. Я не знал, что ты уже любишь меня. Конечно, я улавливал знаки твоего тела, но они были слишком противоречивы, чтоб правильно их прочитать.   
  
      Я ошибся, и эта ошибка стоила слишком дорого. Ты не простил. Ты отдалился и никак не хочешь принять меня назад. Это больно, знаешь? Теперь, когда я знаю о твоих чувствах, это действительно больно. И если ты сможешь когда-нибудь простить меня, я клянусь, что сделаю тебя самым счастливым человеком на свете. Ведь я тоже люблю тебя. Полюбил давно, можно сказать, с первого взгляда, но не ожидал взаимности. Никогда не мог предположить, что гетеросексуал, каким ты был, полюбит меня. Мужчину. Омнисексуала. Да к тому же бессмертного. Что у нас может что-то получиться… Боже, да если бы я это знал, я бы с первой нашей встречи вёл себя совершенно иначе!   
  
      Я люблю тебя. Теперь я не боюсь признаться тебе в этом. Не боюсь сказать прямым текстом, что больше всего во время путешествия скучал по тебе. Хотел увидеть именно тебя, услышать твой голос и выпить приготовленный тобой кофе. Ты же знаешь, что божественно его готовишь, правда? И не смейся, это действительно так.  
  
      Знаешь, наша встреча в парке при поимке уивела не выходит у меня из головы уже долгое время. Считай, именно тогда я и заболел тобой. Ты не представляешь, чего мне стоило каждый раз отказывать тебе. Уходить, отворачиваться, не думать… но ты оказался упрямей меня, и я за это даже в какой-то степени благодарен. Спасибо, что ты есть.   
  
      Я готов благодарить тебя каждый день, только вернись. Точнее, будь со мной, ведь всё, что между нами было до этого, нельзя назвать близостью. Мы были просто коллегами. Начальник и секретарь-архивариус-мужчина моей мечты. Да, именно так, и теперь я об этом смело заявляю. Ты — моя мечта. Потому вернись, прошу. Прости меня. Обещаю оправдать все твои ожидания. Исполнить все мечты, какими бы они ни были. И это не просто слова. Я смогу, веришь? Я смогу всё ради тебя. Правда, зная тебя, я почему-то уверен, что желания будут не только выполнимы, но и приятны нам обоим. Ну, кроме, возможно, умереть в один день. Нет, конечно, я бы с радостью — могу и умереть, но ведь ты знаешь, что я вскоре воскресну. Увы, это даже Доктор теперь не в силах изменить.   
  
      А ведь именно за этим я и уходил. Хотел стать смертным. Ради тебя хотел… Всё ради тебя… правда, чуточка эгоизма тоже присутствовала, но в этом я признаюсь только тебе, потому что ничего от тебя не хочу скрывать. И не буду. Теперь — нет. Никогда. Только спроси — и я расскажу. Всё расскажу, что тебя интересует. Всё, что думаю, чувствую, испытал или хочу испытать. Ты так мне нужен, что я готов на всё, чтоб вернуть твоё расположение. Вывернуться наизнанку? Нет проблем. Рассказать всё о себе? То, что до сих пор помню — в твоём распоряжении… Моё тело и душа принадлежат тебе. Только тебе, и этого не изменить, даже если ты так никогда и не захочешь, чтоб одинокие «я» стали наконец-то «мы». Я пойму это. Обещаю, пойму. Если ты не захочешь после всего быть со мной, я пойму и не стану надоедать, но…  
  
      Боже, я прошу, подумай! Прости! Дай мне ещё один-единственный, последний шанс! Я так нуждаюсь в нём! В тебе… Да мне даже дышать больно вдали от тебя, представляешь? Прошу, пойми и дай мне шанс… единственный, последний шанс для неудачника, который не смог вовремя понять твоих чувств. Который оказался слишком зацикленным на себе, когда надо было осмотреться вокруг…   
  
      Ты же великодушный, я знаю, и ты хочешь взаимности так же яростно, как и я. Поверь мне. Поверь в мою любовь. Это не шутка. Не розыгрыш. Это правда. Единственная правда, что возможна в этой Вселенной. Я тебя люблю. Люблю. И прошу принять мои чувства, хоть это теперь будет не так и просто.  
  
      Прошу тебя. Нет, даже умоляю. Впервые кого-то умоляю (даже немного смешно такое писать, честно) простить меня и дать ещё один шанс. Давай перечеркнём всё, что было, и начнём сначала или, если не можешь так, то просто перестань игнорировать меня. Я обещаю, что заслужу твоё прощение, если ты начнёшь общаться со мной. Только не игнорируй, как сейчас. Это слишком. Всё слишком. Слишком больно. Слишком нелепо. Слишком выбивает из колеи. Я ни на чём не могу сосредоточиться, когда ты так ведёшь себя со мной.   
  
      Да, признаю, я стал зависим от тебя. От твоего отношения, от настроения, от твоего мнения. Ты стал константой моего мира, и это одновременно как больно, так и прекрасно. Я не помню, когда настолько любил.   
  
      Если захочешь, я буду принадлежать лишь тебе. Ты только скажи. Дай знак. Просто улыбнись. Мне никто больше не нужен. Пусть я омнисексуал и всем кажется, что я готов трахать всё, что движется, а что не движется, расшевелить и всё равно трахнуть, это не так. Мне никто, кроме тебя, не нужен. Уже нет. Давно — нет. С первой нашей встречи. А Лиза… Это было больно, но не повлияло на мои чувства. Или, наоборот, заставило осознать их глубину… Я так сильно тебя люблю, что всё — пустяки по сравнению с чувствами, которые к тебе испытываю. Если ты ещё раз поселил бы в подвалах киберчеловека — я бы простил. Снова. И всегда.   
  
      Ты нужен мне, как кислород, потому — прости. Не игнорируй. Да врежь мне пару раз, убей, выплесни свои эмоции, и стань прежним. Стань самим собой. Язвительным, обаятельным, обходительным, знающим себе цену и умеющим шутить, как никто, но не замкнутым и отстраненным. Не замыкайся в себе, не уходи от реальности, прошу. Не лезь в самое пекло — это страшно. Живи — это главное. Если будешь жить, я смогу вымолить прощение, потому не подставляйся. Только не подставляйся — прошу. Твоя жизнь — самое важное, что есть в мире. Потому — не рискуй. Прошу.   
  
      Понимаю, что наша работа подразумевает каждодневный риск, но ведь его можно минимизировать или свести к нулю? Пусть это потребует больше времени или ресурсов, но… если это поможет сохранить твою жизнь, оно того стоит. Я никогда от тебя не откажусь, потому вся эта показушность, игра в независимость ни к чему хорошему не приведёт. Потому прекращай, ладно? Я всё осознал, и мне больно.   
  
      Если ты хотел, чтоб мне было больно, то я признаю, что ты добился своей цели, но, может, теперь хватит? Пока не стало слишком поздно, прошу, прекращай, пожалуйста. Я не буду тебя винить. Ни в чём. Наоборот, обрадуюсь, что ты простил…   
  
      Я буду самым счастливым человеком на планете, если ты меня простишь. Прошу, не мучай больше ни себя, ни меня… Мне больно видеть тебя таким. Чувствовать твою боль. Ты знаешь, что я это умею? Ощущать чужие эмоции? Даже если нет — всё равно. Не мучай себя. Прошу. Делай что хочешь, но не мучай себя…   
  
      Решись. Я буду ждать. Я смогу ждать вечность, ты же знаешь. Только вот у тебя вечности нет, потому решайся скорее. Дай мне возможность сделать тебя счастливым. Не отказывай себе. Не пытайся себя изменить, сломать, перекроить. Это же не нужно. Совсем не нужно, на самом деле. Потому что твои чувства взаимны. Потому давай будем наслаждаться жизнью, пока это возможно.   
  
      Янто Джонс, я люблю тебя.   
      Прошу, поверь мне.  
      Ты будешь счастлив.  
      Обещаю…  
  


Твой навечно, Джек.

  
      


End file.
